A remote controller device can be utilized to detect hand motion and correspond to the detected hand motion to motion of a cursor on a screen. When a user tries to point the remote controller device at the screen, for example to select a small icon or link, the remote controller device can detect the intended pointing motion, but can also detect unintended hand jitter. In the case of pointing, the hand jitter can be of the same magnitude of the intended hand motion, and the remote controller device can have trouble distinguishing the intended motion from the hand jitter.